


Dungeons and Dragons: My Characters' Backgrounds

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, I might one day write a complete story for their backgrounds, I'm making an easy access location for my dnd characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: These are the background stories for my Dungeon and Dragon characters. This will update when I create/ finalize certain backgrounds.





	Dungeons and Dragons: My Characters' Backgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking a look at my characters and their stories. Since this is all DnD, things are subject to change.

Raegias was born to a human mother in a small town. This town, named Elhaho, was so backwoods and secluded that there were many… questionable beliefs. One example is their distrust and hate of anyone or anything not human. Something about ancient history and attacks. Rae never understood their logic. 

Everyone of course knew her father was an elf and, as such, many shunned Rae and Cecelia, keeping them from work and in a state of poverty.

By the time she was thirteen, her mother did remarry to a kind man who met them originally in Elhaho when Cecelia was attempting to beg work off of anyone and she ended up getting smacked to the ground by a particularly rude rich woman. Cecelia fell ill that evening. In desperation, Rae rushes to find the kind man who had helped her stand after the earlier incident; his name was Ecghere Naylor. She begs him. He agrees to help without question. He purchases medicine for Rae since no one will sell to her and the town doctor is unable to come to their home. Cecelia falls into a peaceful sleep that night. She manages to regain her strength three days later. 

Mr. Naylor is utterly sickened by the state they are kept in. He, in those three days, develops a fondness for Rae who shows how strong she is and willing she is to protect her mother. He continues to visit them even after Cecelia heals. He tells them that he had originally considered spreading his merchant business to this town due to how rural it was and how few competitors he had; however, after seeing their treatment towards the two of them, he has decided against that. Ecghere was to be there until the end of the month to break the news to those he had started to make business deals with. 

He proposed to Cecelia, offering to take care of both her and Rae for the rest of their lives. 

Rae was genuinely happy for her mother. Mr. Naylor made her happy and it clearly meant that they were going to be living a better life. She also trusted him which was unusual. She was always on guard with people, especially those she had never seen before. 

They returned to Mr. Naylor’s home town, Sunpeak. It was here that he and Cecelia married. They moved into his modest home, giving Rae a room of her own for the first time in her thirteen years of living. 

Upon their arrival, Rae experienced a moment of culture shock. People were _friendly_ with her and that put her more on her guard, watching and waiting for the moment that they would turn and mock her for being a half-elf and adopted child. It never happened. Still, she never felt completely at ease. She also never attended school; Echere did offer to send her but she just didn’t feel comfortable with the idea. He changed the offer to train her to be a merchant. Rae was eager to help the man she saw as a father. She agreed. This gave him the opportunity to teach her how to read and do math; she manages to get a functioning reading level but numbers alluded her greatly. 

Several years pass. In that time, Rae grows to be eighteen years old. She also becomes the older sister of seven siblings: Alric and Reginald, the twins; Mathlida; Elinor and Sawain, the second twins; Crystobell; and Merewin. She works hard to train and become an heir to Echere’s merchant business but she doesn’t have his charismatic skill, causing her to question whether she was meant to be a merchant at all. He assures her that she will do just fine. Not that she ever gets a chance. A dragon attacks Sunpeak, razing nearly the whole town. This includes Echere’s business and their home. Echere is killed in the onslaught and Cecelia is injured, causing her to be unable to walk without assistance nor to move without a shake. The town slowly rebuilds. They manage to rebuild a smaller house with the leftover money willed from Echere’s business. Alric and Reginald were five, turning six, and were barely able to help their mother with some of the smaller chores. Rae was left to pay for a caregiver while she worked. She tried normal jobs. They didn’t... work for her. She proved herself to be blunt with customers which resulted in getting her fired multiple times. In desperation, she turned to thieving.

It went well at first; she managed to fool her family by proclaiming she was working odd jobs where she could when she was really stealing from the pockets of the rich. 

Until she met her match.

She thought she was stealing from a visiting noble; she’d never seen him in town before. She went to steal from his pocket, but he turned to grab her hand. He turned out to be a more experienced thief. Instead of slicing her hand off, as he should've, he liked her gall and skills, deciding instead to take her under his wing since he this town was his new target. He introduced himself as Caleb. Rae went with him daily to learn the ins and outs of thieving. It didn’t take him long to promote her to the big leagues: breaking and entering. They broke into businesses and homes easily. They managed to get a pretty decent haul over a couple of months and there seemed to be nothing in the way to stop them. That was until they were busted by some soldiers. One attempted to slice at her master's back and she jumped in the way, earning her the scar that extends from the top of her head and down the right side of her face. He ran away, leaving her for dead and to the soldiers. 

Rae was dragged to the dungeons and left to rot there until the captain of the guard approached her, expressing a need for her skills. She almost turned him down until he offered to pay enough money to keep her family in their home, fed, and healthy- at least for her time working for him. She accepted. Rae became a spy. She went to other kingdoms, frequently under the guise of being a travelling merchant looking to start a new business, only to send word back to the captain of the guards about the kingdom's plans and business. She had a couple of close calls.

One day, her "merchant" wagons were attacked by bandits. She battled as hard as she could until she came across a familiar face. She crossed daggers with Caleb. He managed to get an advantage on her in her momentary shock and she was knocked off of the cliff, into an icy river below. As she fell, she saw someone approach him. They gave him something. His face twisted from surprise to anger as he held the insignia that signified that she worked for the guards. He threw it down after her.

Rae woke a few hours later and hauled herself out of the water, crawling under a tree for protection and warmth. She passed out again. The next time she woke, she was in an old farmhouse, being cared for by a gnome couple who had found her and dragged her back to their home. Rae thanked them but found herself unable to leave. She couldn't walk. Her memories were a mess. The doctor they called explained that she had broken a leg and amnesia, both would take time to heal. The couple offered to help and she accepted, spending several months in their presence, healing and recouping and working the farm to pay them back. Memories returned to her slowly but surely. When her debt was cleared, she left in the middle of the night with a small bag and left a few coins she managed to keep in her presence despite everything, returned home.

She was under the impression that her family was waiting to see her. Her heart beat wildly in anticipation. However, their home was dark and empty; a quick look around town found her family at the local graveyard, kneeling by her grave which was immediately next to Echere’s. Rae watched in numb horror for a bit before realizing that she couldn't go home just yet. Anger boiled in her blood at the thought of the pain of her family having gone through the pain, _again,_ of having to lose a loved one. She knew exactly who to blame, and blame she did. She had a certain mentor to locate and pay him back for his loyalty. 

Keeping a distance from her family would keep them safe.

Caleb was crafty. He was manipulative. She knew that if she returned to them and went on her rampage against him, he would turn on them without question. 

Raegias Argran was dead. A thief broke into the home of the Naylors that night, stealing only items that belonged to her but left no sign of their presence. That same thief spent years traveling, refusing to utilize her skills unless they were required or she was desperate. About a month after this bizarre break-in, packages of gold began to arrive to the Naylors' and they would do so every now and then. 

Even in death, Rae was determined to care for her family and until her revenge is complete, there is no way she can return home. 


End file.
